


【柱斑】痛战一晚，早上继续

by fayescar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 柱间早上醒的时候，觉得右手手臂麻了。





	【柱斑】痛战一晚，早上继续

柱间早上醒的时候，觉得右手手臂麻了。不过他也不以为意，环抱着斑醒过来的这一事实让他全身涌上一股暖意。宇智波斑背对着他枕着他的手臂，长长的黑发正铺在他们中间。他的呼吸均匀而悠长，赤裸而宽阔的背部上残留着昨晚情事的痕迹。柱间满足地轻叹了一口气，准备起床迎接新一天的工作。到现在他还是有点不敢相信他一直以来的梦想就在眼前，每一天醒来都忍不住要傻笑一番然后干劲满满。千手和宇智波两族刚搬来新的村子，虽然已经造好了基础设施，还有很多事需要落实。柱间好不容易把头发从斑身下抽出来，刚动一动身子，却发现了一个让他脸红的事实。

他还在斑的身体里。

昨夜他们折腾到非常晚，斑喝了酒来到他房间里想约他出去打架，柱间想拒绝就直接被迫和他肉搏过了几招，然后斑忽然又想和他妖精打架，于是把他推倒在铺子上一直战到快天亮，显然两个人后来都困得失去了意识。他腹股沟上体液全干了，此时一动就一片撕扯感，疼得柱间一皱眉。软掉的男根感觉也因为使用很多次被磨得有点疼，他把搭在斑胸前的左手移到两人中间使了个小范围的水遁，稍微有点冷，但是重新被打湿的精斑终于不再扯得柱间毛疼。

正当小柱间快要成功脱离时，斑不知道咕哝了一句什么，可能是嫌冷，他向后推了推身体，温度稍低的背部贴上柱间胸膛，头发扎在他脖子上，而最要命的是借助今晨柱间残留在他甬道里的精液，这一下又把柱间的命根子往里一挤。

柱间一下子又半硬了。

硬起来可就没有刚才舒服了，由于斑向后这么一顶，他的屁股贴在自己小腹，让他们中间夹着的小柱间变成了奇怪的角度，只剩柱间的龟头嵌在斑的身体里。虽然斑还没醒过来，那里只是热热的含着他，但昨晚那种热情的感觉重新涌上柱间的脑海，斑把他推倒在床铺上撸他，岔开腿开始往下坐的时候就是这种感觉，胯骨被一只手重重摁着，那时他还没全勃，不过现在……

柱间后知后觉地发现现在再想这事简直是自寻死路。

 

也就矛盾了一下，虽然扰了斑的清梦有点抱歉，但带给他另一种快乐也不失为一种起床方式吧。

想通了的柱间沾了点体液，把手伸到斑身前握住了他那根，不遗余力地撸了起来。

不一会儿斑就勃起了，喉咙间就发出了愉悦的轻响，柱间把脸埋进他的脖子里呼吸，稍微拉开了一点下身调整了一下角度，缓慢但不失力道地把那根推入了斑的屁股，伴随着黏腻的水声，那火热的甬道几乎不带抗拒地容纳了他。

斑好像还是没有反应，柱间动了两下，产生了一点罪恶感。是不是这两天的斑很累？毕竟刚刚举族搬到新的聚集地，他们都有很多事要做，昨晚有点放纵了。

思前想后，柱间叹了一口气，慢慢后退，手也放开了斑的前面那根。

 

“哼，和我痛战一晚还能如此精神，不愧是你。但你要是认为我已经不能奉陪，你可就大错特错了。”

他身前的人一把掀开被子，柱间被冻得一抖彻底脱离了斑的身体，那根翘在身前“啪”地拍打了一下斑的挺翘的屁股。而同时失去了柱间的阻碍，斑的后洞没有合上，白白的体液一股接一股淌了出来。

柱间顿了顿，开心地说：“斑。等你好久啦。”

 

斑还带着点刚醒的惺忪，他扭过头来，哼哼着瞟了一眼柱间，又转回脑袋，一边慢慢收胯抬起左腿，朝后搭在了柱间腿上，然后大发慈悲地解放了他脑袋下面柱间的手臂。

柱间凑过去咬了咬他的耳朵，半撑起身体，硬起来的肉根熟练地抵住他挚友的后门，左手伸进斑腿间把他的左腿抬高，就用力地插了进去。

下身发出的“咕啾”声在清晨的房间里非常明显，班低哼了一声，柱间顿了顿，显然是用查克拉感知了一会儿周围住的人都在哪里。

“怕什么，再来。”清晨的声音还有些低哑，斑向后仰起头，柱间会意地后撤然后再次用力插进面前人的身体，一边低下头捉住斑的嘴唇。黑色的长发滑落胸口，挠得斑心痒，然而出于清晨的惰性他懒得把它们拨开，整个人半眯着眼，被动地随着柱间的动作晃动腰胯。

 

他和柱间这种关系始于他们发现男人之间也能做爱的那一天，到如今已经好几年过去。以前在荒郊野外相遇便是酣畅淋漓干一架打一炮各回各家，建立木叶以后身为领头人的班和柱间马不停蹄地周转在族人、村落还有外界之间，虽然因为要开会几乎天天都会在火影楼见面，无论是打架还是打炮反而都没有以前那种频率了。也不知道是不是因为以前见面都是以两相拼杀为终止，斑在和柱间面对面时总是感到身体的一阵躁动。他相信对方也是一样，因为他从文件间停下说话抬头时，会偶尔看见柱间用那种充满热度的眼神看着他。那种独断的、好像要把他制服得毫无还手之力的眼神，每次都让班浑身战栗，立刻恨不得和柱间打一架，把桌上的东西全扫到地上然后让当场柱间在这张桌子上办他。

即使不怎么有空打，忙了一天的两人有时间还是会到对方的地盘小酌。有时候扉间在和他哥说话，就看到斑大摇大摆地走进来，不打一声招呼坐到一边自顾自看书，偶尔还会插上一两句话。有次兄弟俩聊晚了，扉间准备走的时候斑已经在柱间边上睡着了，手捏着书背留给墙壁，乱糟糟的头发铺了一地。扉间也是第一次见到这个战场上恶鬼一般的男人如此不设防的模样，若有所思地看了去给斑铺床的柱间一眼。

 

关于背后这事，从不习惯柱间在背后抱着他睡觉，一直到被柱间背入得什么也射不出来然后晕过去睡觉就是一个月里发生的事情，所以其实斑其实也没那么介意，反正这世上能在背后对他胡作非为的男人只有也只可能是柱间。

想到平时柱间紧紧扳着他从背后干他的那些时刻，斑顿时感觉现在刺激有点不够看了。他用力地卷住柱间的舌头，湿漉漉地相互摩擦，柱间也立刻回馈给他更深的体验，舌头用力抵在他柔软的上颚，抽出时候放慢了速度，进入时却更毫不留情地顶向甬道里那个让斑腰间发酸的地方，涨大的龟头重复地重重地碾在那一点。

“柱、间…”同时经历心痒难耐和爽得发晕，斑呼吸粗重起来，平时擅长结印的修长手指开始纠缠床单，被柱间抬着的左腿也有点打颤。

“斑是不是很喜欢？这样慢慢地拔出来的时候，真紧…”柱间低声说着，他感受着进出身前人的身体所带来的快感，经历了一晚上的使用，斑的里面早就湿润得不成样子，却仍是能紧紧地箍住他的那根，分分钟就能让他交待在那。

“知道了还说、什么说。”热度充盈着身体，斑的脸上浮起了红潮，他皱起眉，一手伸到身下圈住自己开始套弄。

“那斑说点我不知道的？”柱间亲了亲斑的头发，冲他眨眨眼，一边下身猛力地在他身体里进出。

“哼，我还有什么、是你不知道的。”斑用眼角看了他一眼，好像笑了。

柱间哈哈笑了两声，再次低头吻住斑的嘴唇。真的、好像做梦一样……

 

换正面位的时候宇智波族长坚持不让千手族长从他身体里出去，柱间被斑的膝盖磕到脸，疼得倒吸一口气。两条腿分开在柱间跪着的大腿上，斑从躺着的姿势坐起来扳过他的脸，狠狠亲上去，同时呼吸一乱地觉得柱间进得有点太深于是手一伸到他脖子后面抓着他的头发。而斑越是往后拉柱间越是要向前亲他，两人下身插在一起，又湿又粘。斑重新被柱间推着往床上倒，一手撑回背后。他半个身体倾着，整个人重心都悬空了，柱间两手抓住宇智波族长两条大腿往自己胯上拉，挺身用力送进身前人的身体，又开始动作起来。

这个角度斑想边啃柱间边操下身就没法使力，一手撑在身后，斑分开的双腿圈住了柱间的后腰，为这个没试过的体位眼前一亮。

在野外幕天席地一般都是站着干或者跪着干，衣裤没有全脱的余地，也怕突发情况一来没时间穿引起不必要的误会(？？？)，所以尽管已经是老司机他俩开车姿势一直是那么几个。和柱间干架的时候斑还最喜欢一边打一边爆他盔甲，一来他喜欢动静大，砰砰乓乓用来助兴，二来打完过会儿可以直接拉裤子，省事不少。至今千手家也不懂为什么自家族长盔甲的战损为何高出二当家扉间一大截，只当是族长大人武艺无双以一百挡。

 

斑单手揽着柱间，故意把大半重量都压在柱间身上也不见他减慢速度，他有力的颈肌在自己手下绷紧着，温热带着汗渍。斑知道没几个人能触碰到柱间的这个部位，呼吸不由得变粗了，留意到他细微变化的柱间难耐地对着斑的脸亲来亲去，垂下来头发全部扫在斑脸上。斑不想分出精力弄走它们，只顾着追逐快感，这种和打架打得天崩地裂的时候非常相似但又不全是因为疼痛而引起愉悦感有时候让他矛盾，又没一次不让他爽得不得了，千手柱间真是个不得了的男人。

斑两条腿用力夹柱间，愉悦的呻吟随着加快的节奏变成气声，“别让、我这么快到…”

 

柱间也喘得厉害，像头猛兽一样把斑放倒在床铺上，单手拽过枕头垫高了他的腰。斑笔直而粗长的肉根在眼前跳动了几下，顶端溢出的湿液打湿了毛发和小腹，他全身白皙的皮肤此刻都泛着红，漆黑的头发铺在身下，胯骨上还有柱间的两个手指印。柱间不想再忍，握住自己那根就要重新进去，刚俯下身就被斑踩住肩膀。斑的脚掌顶着他的肩窝，脚趾勾住他的长发，一塌糊涂的下身在视线里一览无余。

半阖着赤红的眼，斑的舌头伸出嘴唇，“舔我，柱间。”

 

柱间头发侧贴着湿透的鬓颊，红润的双唇张着，又用那种眼神凝视他。汗从额角滑下来，快要被两人之间的热度直接蒸发。

他慢慢抬起左手，宽厚有力的手掌握住斑的脚踝。他用力一推，俯下身抵住那被操出白沫的后门，势如千钧地守在那里，

“先射的人舔。”燥热地吐息，只等一句话。

斑狂肆地笑起来，眼里的光是一轮月亮，他一口咬住柱间的嘴唇，“来啊。”

 

常年在战场上打磨出来的躯体带着伤疤也充满力量，柱间沉进这具身体里，和斑融为一体，用力顶让他快乐的那一点，囊袋一下一下撞在斑的屁股上，随着黏腻的水声传出充满节奏感的拍打声。  
斑甩起腰来的样子非常好看，那个被操得汁水横流的地方也一收一放，和斑一样坦荡又放浪地容纳着柱间的侵略，斑掰开柱间紧紧扣着他腰的一只手，把自己手指嵌他指缝里，用力抓紧了。柱间跪在床铺上不停在他身体里冲刺，两片红肿的嘴唇松开以后向下来到他的胸口，亲吻心脏，下唇扫过立起来的乳粒，斑大声呻吟了起来。  
柱间低头叼住红红的乳尖，用嘴唇轻轻抿了一下。  
斑穴口用力缩了一下，用手把他的头摁在自己胸口，"柱间…"  
柱间立刻发力疼爱那个部位，又吸又舔弄得啧啧作响，下身不忘发力摆腰，爽得斑一口气提不上来，后穴裹得他一紧再紧，逼得他无处藏身。  
柱间杀红了眼睛，全身绷紧开始大开大合地进出，圆润粗大的龟头坚决又强硬地顶开熟透的肛口，一次又一次撑开那火热湿润的内壁，摩擦着敏感的末梢神经一路往里，埋得一深再深，不停地在深处最脆弱甜蜜的一点上磨，直到斑求饶说太爽了受不了了才放慢一点。他也感受到了极限，还不想这么快结束，斑的腿不停地在抖，缺少抚慰的下身晃动着吐落一团又一团稀薄的前液。柱间知道斑也不想先射于是也去没套弄，他喘着气半直起身，在斑不耐催促又好像欲求不满的眼神中用食指快速刮动斑肛口附近的体液，不管是精液也好肠液也好一点点把它们全送回斑的屁股里，然后扣住身前那人的胯，重新操进斑一逮着机会就往里吸他的肉洞。斑重新大声地呻吟起来，腰部扭动着接受柱间的进入，汗湿气覆着的紧实腹肌在他面前起伏。

他们像是惊涛骇浪里共乘着一艘小舟，也好像活火山里不断融合聚集的岩浆，斑的身体颤抖着，深处被不停地碾压撞击，一股陌生的感觉席卷，意识再也不能好好控制身体，他扣紧柱间的手，紧紧盯在柱间脸上，开口声音就梗在喉咙里。  
柱间压住他之前那个眼神告诉了他一切，强烈的快感冲上脑袋，斑觉得自己的下身跳动了两下，他攥紧手指，后穴在痉挛，一股又一股的精液不受控制地喷出马眼，溅在两人身体中间。同一时刻的柱间也射了，他用力地在斑耳边喘息，呼唤他的名字，比起耳朵火热的胸膛先接收到那轰隆隆的震动。

千手族的族长卧室是柱间最后造的，随着两人刚才的那一声低吼，残余在房间里的查克拉被引起了强烈的共鸣，四壁发出巨大扭曲的响声，梁柱错位，一堆纵横交错的枝条长出来，把房顶顶了个穿，春意料峭。

 

没分出胜负不过两个人有的是时间来日再战，柱间从斑身上下去，仰躺在他边上展开手脚。两人身上都是墙灰，光着屁股抬头看。原来那轰隆隆是真的啊。斑眯起眼随口吐了个火球，把头顶上悬了半天终于掉下来的一块木板吹成了渣，落到两人之间。  
天空非常蓝。  
柱间把双手枕在脑后，快活地叹出一口气。斑转头扫了一眼他，又好像看到个无数个他在无数个场景，年少时西瓜头下的蠢脸与遍途荆棘的天真理想重合在一起、却只能刀剑相向的样子；那时张开的双手不是拥抱而将长长的卷轴铺展，战场上那些势不可挡的木遁之舞应接不暇、到后来皱着眉却自信地朝他伸出手来的身姿；同自己一起意气风发地站在影岩上、下一秒蹲地装消沉用眼角偷看他的侧脸；大的小的争吵从来没顺过人意但永远愿意倾听的模样；再后来变普通了，是胡子拉碴一手挠胸、从赌场输了出来一抬头看到熟人的老油条样子；身边围着的一堆叽叽喳喳的小屁孩耐心作答、闪光弹齐发却半天得不到想要的人的注意只好装病咳嗽的蠢样；饭后散步时非要逞强比试攀火影岩、回去之后放下拐杖拿着毯子盖过来的样子；还有最后的最后来迎接他时模糊在当初的火红斗笠下沉稳面容、邀请的姿态，所有的，统统都是——

 

“哈哈哈哈斑你说扉间还要多少秒上来打人啊。”

“…整天就知道傻笑。”说着也笑起来。

 

END  
能想到最浪漫的事，就是和你

 

千手族人：吃个早饭的功夫房顶就没了，心很累，不想说话了。

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么理想性的一个文，祝所有人都能在看见一个人微笑的时候看见和这个人共度一生的缩影（笑


End file.
